The Unknown Soldier of Mercury
by Ryon Heartnet
Summary: Ami meets up with a mysterious knight in her dreams who claims to have the sign of Mercury. Will Ami be able to find the answers or will her dreams get the best of her? will be R rated for later chapters UPDATE: Chapter 11 is up!
1. Default Chapter

The Unknown Soldier of Mercury  
  
This is my first fanfic so take it easy on me. This is about Ami and the mysterious night she sees in her dreams. The mysterious guy appears to Ami at night wearing dark blue armor. This story is rated PG-13, but is going to be R rated for later chapters. I clearly do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. But anyways, let the story begin.  
  
*****---------------*****-----------******  
  
It was a dark night in the streets of Tokyo and all the streetlights lit up the city. The light breeze of the night blew throughout the city as the trees swayed softly to the gentle winds. Somewhere in the city, a fierce battle had been going on as voices can be heard in the fight.  
  
"Now, hand over the Imperial Crystal or die!" yelled Tuxedo Mask, his eyes glowing red as he slowly approached Sailor Mercury. Her eyes widened as she shook with fear, taking small steps backward as she looked at him. Just then, a soft tune was played throughout the night sky as a dark figure jumped in front of Sailor Mercury.  
  
The figure wore dark blue armor as he stood there with a sword in his left hand. His dark eyes looked at Tuxedo Mask as he slashed at him. "Sailor Mercury, this man is not the real Tuxedo Mask, he is a youma from the Negaverse in disguise!" the figure said as he continued his attack on the impostering Tuxedo Mask. He then held his sword in both hands as the blade began to glow a bright blue, the sign of Mercury shining on the top of the sword hilt as he charged. "I will not let you harm her, you Negaverse fiend!" the figure said as he brought the sword down on the monster, making the monster disappear as the blade made contact.  
  
The figure turned and walked over to the lone sailor scout, looking down at her "Are you alright, Sailor Mercury?" the figure asked as he put up his sword. She looked at him and nodded "Thank you for saving me." Sailor Mercury said as she leaned in close and kissed the figure on the lips softly.  
  
The loud buzzing of the alarm clock suddenly awoke the short blue haired girl from her dream as she quickly got up, looking at the end of her bed as she set a hand on her chest and panted hard. "W-was that really just a dream?" she asked herself as she looked at the alarm clock and turned it off. She ran her fingers across her lips as she looked out the window. That kiss felt so real. Who was that man and where did he come from she thought to herself as she got out of bed.  
  
*****--------*****-------*****  
  
Sorry to end it like this, but that is the end of Chapter 1 of the story. I hope this is a good one. If you have any comments or any questions, send them in and I'll be happy to answer them. 


	2. The Everlasting Dream

The Everlasting Dream  
  
She was wearing a light blue pair of pajamas as the sleeves of it covered her hands, her soft dark blue eyes shimmering as she was looking out the window. Her short light blue hair flowing in the light morning breeze of the nice Monday sky. Looking at the clock, she let a soft sigh escape her lips, "I.should get ready for school now. I'm supposed to meet the girls over for a meeting." Ami then slipped out of her light blue pajamas as she changed into her Juuban school uniform as she grabbed her bookbag and walked out of her room. She walked down the stairs as she headed out the door.  
  
Ami walked down the streets of Tokyo with bookbag in hand, her head lowered to the ground as her face as a sad look on it. She knew she had her feelings for Greg at the moment, but the way the dark figure kissed her in that dream, she had been having second thoughts. Just then, from out of nowhere, She felt her head bump against someone as she fell back. Ami shook her head as she closed her eyes slowly, "I'm.. I'm sorry sir. I wasn't looking on where I was going." Ami said as she looked down. "Don't worry, it's all right Ami" the voice said as a hand was extended. It was Darien as he was walking down the opposite direction as Ami was, extending his hand to help her up. She reached up and grabbed Darien's hand softly as he pulled her up on her feet. "Can you talk to Serena for me, Ami? I tried calling her all week, but her phone must be busy." he said as he moved some of his black hair away from his face. Ami looking back up at Darien as she nodded softly "I'll talk to her for you, Darien." She said as she looked back at him. "I have to get to school now. I'll give Serena your message when I see her." She said as she continued on. "Thank you Ami." Darien said as he also continued on his way.  
  
At the school, a bunch of girls were gathered around as Ami walked up to the school. Among the crowd, her friends Lita, Mina, Raye, and Serena where trying to get a look as to what was going on. "What is going on over there?" Ami asked herself as she watched the crowd of girls. She headed over to the crowd as she tapped one of her friends on the shoulder lightly, "Lita, what is going on and why is there a crowd forming?" Ami asked as she looked at her. Lita turned as she looked over at Ami, "Did you hear? There is a new kid that just transferred from North America last night and all the girls in school are checking him out." She said as she turned back to the way she was looking. Mina then turned over to Ami as she smiled "All the girls want to go out with him, but none of them have the guts to." She said as she smiled which turned into a frown. "But that guy can't compare to my Darien." Serena said as she giggled happily. Ami then walked into the crowd as she was able to get a look.  
  
The figure looked about 18 as his black hair tossed with the movements that he made. His dark brown eyes scanned the area as he wore a dark blue school uniform like the rest of the boys. Ami caught a glimpse of the stranger as she gasped softly, her dark blue eyes widening as she watched the new student. The student looked exactly the same as the figure in her dream. Suddenly the school bell ring as the girls scattered and the students headed to their classes. Ami then sighed as she headed off to class.  
  
During her first period class, Ami looked up as her teacher stood up in front of the class with the new student.. "Class, I would like you all to meet William Dickey. He just transferred from North America as an exchange student. I want you all to make him feel welcome in our school." The teacher said as he looked around the classroom as he looked for a spot for William to sit at. "William, your seat is over there next to Miss Mizuno." The teacher said as he pointed to the desk. William walked over to the desk next to Ami and sits down. "Th-that's the same person in my dream." Ami thought to herself as she looked over at William.That couldn't possibly be the same person from her dream, can it she thought to herself as she watched him. 


	3. The New Guy in Town

The new guy in town  
  
Later that day, Ami headed off with her friends to the Cherry Hill temple since they were holding a meeting like every other day. As she headed with her friends to the temple, she couldn't help but seeing the new student's face. She knew her feelings were for Greg, but the new student's face had new feelings emerge from the depths of her heart. She couldn't even tell why she was feeling this way. Ami was the last one to appear as the other girls were already there.  
  
One of the scouts turned as Ami walked into the room. "Hey Ami, you're just in time. We were just talking about the new student in school today." Mina said as she took Ami's hand softly and led her to the other scouts. Ami then sat down as she looked down at the ground. "I wonder if he has a girlfriend." Raye said as she tossed back her raven black hair, watching the other girls in the group. Lita and Mina both let out a soft sigh as they smiled happily, "I hope he asks me to go out with him." Mina said as she smiled. Lita nodded softly as she was smiling also. "I just know he would want to go out with me." Serena said happily as she giggled. Ami just sat there as she shook her head some, trying to shake off the blush that was staring to appear on her face. Lita then looked at Ami as she leaned over to her "What's wrong, Ami?" Lita asked her as she set a hand on her soft shoulder.  
  
Ami let out a soft sigh as she looked into Lita's green eyes "I...I had a dream last night. I dreamt that I was attacked and then.."Ami said nervously as she continued on. "A figure came and saved me. The figure.looked exactly like the new student." she said as she closed her eyes. The other girls were shocked at the words of what Ami just said. Serena leaned over and smirked at Ami. "Ooh.Ami's got a crush on the new guy." Serena said as she watched Ami's cheeks blush a bright pink. Raye glared at Serena angrily as she clenched her fists, "Stop pestering Ami, Meatball head!" Raye yelled. Mina then looked at Ami and tossed back her long blonde hair that had a bow tied in it, "So Ami, what is his name?" she asked as she looked at her. "His name is William Dickey." Ami said softly as she felt herself blush, but let out a soft sigh. "So.what will you do since you have a crush on both Greg and William, Ami?" Serena said as she looked at her. "I.I don't know.. I..I have been having feelings for William lately." Ami said nervously. Raye walked over to Serena and moved her away from Ami some "Serena, why don't you just go and drool all over Darien?" Raye said to her as she walked back over to Ami. She took a deep breath and looked at the others.  
  
"In my dream, he was saving me from a monster, but on his sword, he.he had the crest of Mercury on it." Ami said as she looked down. Mina walked over to Ami and set a hand on her shoulder, "Let's just give it a rest for today, okay Ami?" she said as she looked at Ami with a soft smile. "O.okay." Ami said as she looked down. She knew this would keep on bothering her still. 


	4. Some Dreams Become Real…Or Do They?

Some dreams become real.or do they?  
  
(A/n: *dodges the sharp objects from the Greg/Ami fans* I'm so glad that the reviews are growing. I hope this story will get better in the chapters on. Well, back to the story at hand.)  
  
After the meeting was held, each of the scouts said their good-byes for the night as they each started to walk home. Ami had to get home early since she had a lot of studying to do. The light of the city were brightening as day turned into night as she walked, a light breeze beginning to blow as the trees swayed to the rhythm of the soft wind. Her short blue hair tossed in the night breeze as she walked along the sidewalks of Tokyo. The stars had a sense of beauty and calmness flowing all around as she walked further along the city.  
  
Little did Ami knew, a pair of red glowing eyes were watching her every move as she cut threw the park to get to her house. The dark figure then vanished from it's hiding spot as it darted from tree to tree, following the lone ice scout along the way. Ami looked at the ground and sighed softly, a sad look on her face. She couldn't tell what was going on in her life so recently with the new student and all, also not having seen Greg in a long time ever since he moved away a long time ago. She let out a soft sigh as she looked up at the sky, her blue eyes shimmering, "This is all so confusing.. that guy William looked exactly like the knight in my dream, but it can't possibly be true, can it?" she said to herself as she looked down.  
  
Suddenly, a sound was made as the shadowed figure came down behind Ami as she turned to the sound. Sure enough, it was Tuxedo Mask right in front of her. "Oh, it's you Tuxedo Mask.you scar-" Ami said as she looked at him before being knocked away as she hit the wall with a light shriek, sliding to the ground. She pulled out her transformation stick as she held it up in the air, "Mercury Star Power!" Ami then yelled as her body began disappear and her sailor scout outfit forming on her body, her tiara appearing on her forehead last. "Tuxedo Mask, what are you doing? This is not like you at all." she said as she watched Tuxedo Mask come closer  
  
Ami then regained her balance as thoughts ran through her head, looking at Tuxedo Mask in shock. Why was he attacking her even though he is on our side she thought to herself as she gasped, "Th-this.this is like my dream.. and..and it's real." She said as she began to back away from Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"Now, hand over the Imperial Crystal or die!" yelled Tuxedo Mask, his eyes glowing red as he slowly approached Sailor Mercury. Her eyes widened as she shook with fear, taking small steps backward as she looked at him. Just then, a soft tune was played throughout the night sky as a dark figure jumped in front of Sailor Mercury. The figure was wearing dark blue armor as his black hair flowed in the nighttime breeze as he held a huge sword in his left hand. His dark brown eyes stared down at Tuxedo Mask, his face emotionless as he held his ground. "Sailor Mercury, this man is not the real Tuxedo Mask, he is a youma from the Negaverse in disguise!" the figure said as he continued his attack at on the impostering Tuxedo Mask. He then held his sword with both hands as the blade began to glow a bright blue, the sign of Mercury shining on the top of the sword hilt.  
  
Ami then started to think back into her dream as her eyes widened, feeling at a loss of words as she gasped. This.this is the same figure from my dream.but, am I still asleep she thought to herself as she looked at the two. I.. I can't believe this is actually happening she then thought to herself as she watched on. "I will not let you harm her, you Negaverse fiend!" the figure said as he brought the sword down on the youma, making the monster disappear as the blade made contact.  
  
The figure turned and slowly walked over to lone sailor scout, looking down at her "Are you all right, Sailor Mercury?" the figure asked as he put up his sword. She looked at him and nodded, her scout outfit scuffed up a bit as she looked up at him with her soft dark blue eyes, "Thank you for saving me." Sailor Mercury said as she then felt her head getting dizzy from all the excitement. She then leaned in and kissed the figure on the lips softly. She then felt her body give out as she fainted, her eyes slowly closing. The figure then picked her up and walked her over to a bench, laying her down as he disappeared off into the night. The winds of the night sky as she layed there on the bench alone, her sailor scout outfit disappearing as her school clothes forming on her body as the breeze blew through her short blue hair.  
  
Sorry to end the chapter like this, but I'm feeling a bit tired to go on a little more. Tune in next time for Chapter 4 of the story. See ya then! ^_~ 


	5. The Cinderella Syndrome

The Cinderella Syndrome  
  
The next morning, Ami then awoke to find Luna on top of her as she blinked, looking around the place slowly. She then sat up as the other girls were also there. "Wh.. where is he?" she asked as she rubbed her eyes. Lita then walked over to Ami and set a hand on her shoulder. "Who are you talking about, Ami?" she said as she tossed back some of her brown hair. "Your parents were worried about you." Raye said as she looked at Ami also. Serena yawned softly as she looked at the others as Mina walked over to her as well. "Ami, who are you talking about?" she asked softly as she watched her. Ami shook her head as she looked at the ground. Could she have been imagining what happened again last night or could it have been real. She then felt her lips again with her fingers, sure enough, the tingle of the mysterious knight's lips where he kissed her felt so real. She gasped as she still looked down. The kiss actually felt real to her she said to herself as she took her fingers off her lips.  
  
"The.. the dark figure that saved me last night.." Ami said as she looked around. The others watched her as she looked around for the mysterious knight. Lita extended her hand as she looked at her." Let's head off to school now, Ami." Lita said softly, pulling up Ami on her feet. She looked at the others as she headed off to school, still thinking of the events that happened last night as she looked down. Maybe that dream was a premonition on what was going to happen she thought to herself as she stared at the ground. She knew she had seen the dark knight from her dream. She just had to find out who was the identity of the man who saved her from the youma. Lita looked at Ami and sighed, turning over to the others, "You guys, Ami is really hung over that mysterious knight from her dream. I wonder if she's going to be okay." Lita said as she looked at Ami again. Raye nodded as she looked at Ami also, looking back at the others, "She's never acted this way before. It's like Ami has fallen madly in love with him." She said as she kept on walking. Serena then nudged Raye on the shoulder, "You think those two are going to go out with each other? I never seen Ami act this way since she was seeing Greg." Serena said as she smiled happily, getting a mean glare from Raye. The sun shining brightly on the city as the birds flew high in the sky above the city. The cars passing by as noises from the city filled the air, people walking about as the girls headed up to the school.  
  
The girls headed up to the school as they came to a stop, all the students conversing with one another as it seemed just as normal. Serena headed off as she looked at a poster, smiling happily as she motioned the others over "You guys, check this out!" she said as the others came over to look at the poster. She pointed to the poster as she looked at the others. "There is going to be a dance tonight. I can't believe it." The poster had the information on the bottom on when the dance was being held with a picture of a guy dressed up in a tuxedo and a girl in a beautiful dress as they held each other close, both of them are looking into each others` eyes. Mina and Lita sighed as they looked down, "If only I had someone ask me to the dance, that would be so cool." Mina said as she had a frown. Lita looked at Mina and smiled, "Hey, but that doesn't mean we can't go and enjoy the dance as friends, right Mina?" Lita said as she gave a small smile. Mina nodded as she looked at Mina, "Maybe some guys can ask us to dance even." Mina said happily. The others looked at Ami as they blinked. Serena walked over to Ami as she put an arm around Ami's small shoulders. "Are you going to ask that guy William to the dance, Ami?" she said as she looked at Ami. Ami started to blush some as she looked down, "I..I don't know if he is going to ask me.." Ami said nervously as she still looked down. She wondered if she could have the courage to ask William to the dance, but also wondered what she was going to say if she were to ask or get asked to the dance.  
  
The bell rang as the students headed off to their classes, the girls saying bye to each other as they headed off to class. Ami headed off to her class as well as she had thoughts running through her mind. What was she going to do if she were to get asked by him and how would he react if she were to ask him she thought to herself as she walked into the classroom and sat down. The other students walked into class as they talked to one another. Ami then looked at the clock, the teacher seemed to be running a little late today as she looked around the classroom. Just then, William then walked into the room as he headed over to his seat, sitting down in his chair. Ami gasped as her pencil fell on the floor, trying to find the courage to ask him. William then looked down and grabbed the pencil, looking up at Ami as he handed it to her, "Here you go, Ami." He said politely as he looked into her eyes. Ami then looked back into his dark brown eyes as she took her pencil back, "Th.thank you William." She said as she set the pencil back on her desk. "William.." She said as she looked down, blushing some. He looked back at her as he blinked "I was going to ask you the same question, but you beat me to it. Anyway, it would be an honor to be asked to the dance by a girl like you." He said as he smiled some. Ami gasped, feeling her heart skip a beat as she heard his answer. She couldn't believe she asked the new student to the dance. She wondered what the other scouts were going to say if they heard about this. Ami looked at him as she smiled some. "So, what time do you want me to pick you up, Ami?" William asked as he set his bookbag down next to his desk. Ami then smiled some, as she looked at him "Um. 8:00 sounds nice." she said softly as she set her bag down also. William nodded some as he smiled, "Alright, 8:00 it is." He said as he gave her a comforting smile.  
  
(A/n: sorry this chapter took so long to put up with school and ideas for this chapter making me so clustered. I hope this is longer than the others. Keep those comments going! ^_~) 


	6. A Match Made in Heaven

A Match Made In Heaven  
  
That night, Ami was in her room, looking in the mirror as she sighed some. She was looking up and down on her small petite body as she wore a beautiful blue dress. She thought about how her day went so far and about William's answer, blushing a bit as she thought she would never have gotten asked to a dance before. She looked at her desk as she grabbed a pair of dark blue diamond earrings as she put them on her ears, feeling her mind wander as she looked at herself in the mirror.  
  
She opened her eyes as she looked at herself, wearing a long and elegant dark blue dress as she blushed. Her short blue hair flowed in the breeze as she looked out from ontop of a balcony. A pair of hands rested on the senshi`s shoulders. She closed her eyes as she rested her hand on the figure's cheek as she sighed softly from the touch. The figure then put his arms around her as she looked out onto the horizon. "We are finally together, my princess." The figure spoke in a soft and low voice. Ami turned to see that the figure was none other than the mysterious knight as she looked dreamily into his eyes. She then looked down and rested her head on his shoulder as both Mercury crests on their foreheads had glown a light blue. She slowly looked up at him and smiled some, "We will always be together and forever." She said as she stared into his eyes with her beautiful blue eyes. "I will ever be forever yours, my prince of ice." The knight leaned in and kissed Ami on the lips ever so lovingly and deep as she placed her arms around him. Their lips had locked as Ami leaned into the kiss more as it got deeper She felt as though this dream would last forever...  
  
The sound of the door knock snapped her out of her dream as she gasped, looking around as she was still in her dress for the dance. She hurried to the door as she opened it, looking at the clock as it was already 8:00 p.m. She opened the door as William was standing there with a rose on his black tuxedo. She smiled softly as she looked at him, "Hello William. I'm so glad you could make it." She said in a sweet voice as she looked at him. "Are you ready to head to the dance, Ami?" William said as he set the rose in her soft blue hair. Ami saw this as she blushed a bright pink. She smiled sweetly as she nodded, "Yes, I am ready to go William." Ami said as she grab hold of his hand. William had led her to his car as he opened the door for her, letting her in the passenger side door as he headed into the driver's seat. She smiled as she looked at William. William's car headed out of Ami's driveway and headed off to the school dance.  
  
As William and Ami had gotten to the school dance, lots of couples were there as each boy was wearing a tuxedo and every girl were wearing beautiful and elegant dresses. The music was going on as William parked his car in the parking lot, getting out of the car and opens the passenger side and holding out a hand to Ami. Ami softly took hold of his hand and stepped out of the car as she slowly held onto his arm, her and William walking into the school as she blushed. Ami looked around as she seen the others in pretty and beautiful dresses also. Raye was wearing a scarlet red dress that reached down to her ankle with a pair of fire red high heels, Mina was dressed in an orange evening dress with a pair of bright orange pumps, Lita stood next to Mina as she had a hunter green dress with a pair of stunning dark green dress slippers. Serena was wearing a bubblegum pink dress as she wore cute pink dress shoes to match.  
  
Serena took a quick glance at Ami and smiled, the others following her as they walked up to William and Ami. "Hey there Ames." She said as she giggled. "I see you are with the new guy. "Serena said as she watched them. Ami nodded as she looked at the others "Everyone, this is William Dickey. William, these are my friends Lita, Raye, Serena, and Mina." Ami said as she pointed to each one while saying their name. William smiled as he gave a small nod to each of them, "It's so nice to meet you all." He then looked at Ami as she looked back at him with a sweet smile. "I'm glad you were able to take Ami to the dance, William." Lita said as she smiled softly. Ami blushed as she looked at the others. "He read my mind and I didn't even tell him." Ami said with a small giggle. William laughed softly as well as he looked at them. Mina smiled as she watched Ami and William, Raye walked over to William slowly "So, how long have you been here, William?" Raye asked curiously as she tossed back her raven black hair. William looked at Raye and replied "Well, I just moved here the day before. I'm kinda new to the place and I don't know my way around." Raye smiled as she looked at him, "We can help you out with anything you need." She said as the DJ had now just played a slow dance song.  
  
William then looked at Ami as he bowed to her respectively, his arm across his chest as he bowed "Would you care to dance, my lady?" he said in a gentle like fashion. Ami smiled as she curtsied, taking his hand as she was lead down to the dance floor. William then grabbed both of her hands as him and Ami started to sway to the soft music. Ami resting her head on his shoulder as they danced. "I'm having a great time, William." Ami whispered as she gave a soft smile. "I'm having a great time as well, Ami." William whispered back as he danced much closer to Ami. The steady beat of the music taking over both their bodies as they both closed their eyes. The others watched the couple dance as they smiled. "Ami is so lucky to have a guy like him." Mina said as she let out a soft sigh. Lita looked at Mina and nodded in agreement." Yes, she sure is. I'm glad she was able to find someone who would take her to the dance." Lita said as she looked at Raye.  
  
"It would be a shame for Ami to go to a dance and not have anyone to dance with." Raye said as she folded her arms on her chest. "Well, at least he isn't as cute as Darien." Serena said as she giggled. Raye glared at Serena as she leaned in close to her "So, how come Darien couldn't come to the dance, hmm Serena?" Raye asked as she kept her glare at Serena. Serena then looked down as she poked both tips of her index fingers together, her head lowered as she watched her fingers. "He said he had more important things to do today." She said as she still kept on poking the tips of her fingers together. Mina and Lita then looked back at Ami and William while Raye and Serena were at their usual arguments. "I just wish a cute guy like William would dance with me." Lita said smiling as she let out a soft sigh. Mina looked at Lita and nodded as she looked back at the couple, "Yeah, me too." Mina said as she agreed with Lita. The dance then goes on for quite some time as William and Ami head out to an open spot on the campus, one that was close to the door leading to the dance area. William lead Ami out to a bench as the both of them sat down.  
  
Ami looked at William as she smiled softly, "I had a lovely time William." Ami said as she looked into his deep dark brown eyes. The wind suddenly blew as she shivered. William then took off his tuxedo jacket and put it around Ami's bare shoulders, an arm around Ami as he smiled. Ami blushed as she wrapped the jacket tightly around her body as she looked at William. "Thank you William." Ami said as she leaned in and kissed him on the lips. William returned the kiss back as both of them closed their eyes as Ami leaned into the kiss, her arms wrapping around his neck. Ami felt her heart race as the both of them kissed. A magical feeling could be felt in the kiss as the moon shone high in the sky. Ami wanted the night to be her most memorable time of her life, her time she can truly treasure in her heart.  
  
(A/n: Sorry to end the chapter here folks. I tried to make the chapter as long as I could. I hope this one tops the others. Keep sending in the comments and I'll keep thinking of ideas for the upcoming chapters. Ja ne for now, ^_~) 


	7. The Truth Behind The Prince of Mercury

The truth behind the prince of Mercury  
  
After he dropped Ami off at her house, William headed back to his house as he got out of his car. He took out his keys and unlocked his front door as he walked in, walking up to his room as he then sat down on his bed. A small black cat jumped on his bed, looking at him "So, how was the dance, prince charming?" the cat said sarcastically as it sat down. William looked at the cat as he nodded, "It was great." he said as he took off his tuxedo jacket. The cat then walked over to him,"Remember.you're supposed to protect her, not fall in love with her, you twit. That is the mission." The cat said as he swayed his tail slowly. William then took off his bowtie as he looked at the cat some more. "I know Jiji, but what makes you think that there are youmas out to get Sailor Mercury?" he said as he got up and walked over to his drawer, pulling out a normal t-shirt as he put it on. Jiji then looked out the window as he looked up at the sky.  
  
"From what information has been given to me, the Negaverse had figured out that every battle with the Sailor Scouts they had lost to is because Sailor Mercury was helping the scouts with her. They decided to send out their forces to hunt down Mercury and destroy her. That is why you have been chosen as a Mercury knight." Jiji said as he closed his eyes. William then walked over to him as he folded his tuxedo jacket, then looking at Jiji. "Jiji, there is more to the mission than that, huh?" he said as he sat on the bed. "I bet you're hiding something from me that you do know, but you're just not telling me."he said as he sat there. Jiji looked back at William and then sighed. "Okay.. you're right, there is more to it than the mission.." He said as nodded "You two are destined to be married as king queen of Mercury. The truth is, you are the prince of Mercury and the reason I didn't tell you sooner is because I thought you wouldn't be ready to handle the truth behind your past." He said as he finished his words. William then looked out the window as he looked at the sky. "Me? a prince?" William said as he looked up at the moon. "This is all so confusing.." He then added. Jiji then added. "Your parents are also the of royalty, but they didn't want to tell you until you were ready to accept your title." William shook his head as he closed his eyes. "Well then, I guess I might as well not run away from my duty as a prince." He said as he looked at Jiji as he yawned. "Let's get some sleep, you had a long day." Jiji said as he got on the end of the bed and curled up, fallng asleep. William got changed for bed as he slipped under the covers, looking up at the ceiling. He thought about everything that Jiji had told him about being a prince and Ami being his queen. It was so confusing to him, but one thing was certain. If that was going to happen, he would have to protect Ami at all costs he said as he thought to himself. William then closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
  
Elsewhere, Ami was in her room as she was on her bed and ready to go to sleep. She had the rose the William had given to her, looking at the sky. She then pulled out her diary as she took a pencil from her desk, flipping the pages to the next entry as she began to write, "Dear diary." she said as she wrote on the page. "Today, I had the most memorable time in my life. William had taken me to the dance and we both danced the night away. All my friends were there and they had gotten to meet him." She wrote as she smiled, "I had a wonderful time with him at the dance as we went out of the dance area and sat alone together.." She then blushed as she continued to write." Between you and me, I do have a crush on him." She wrote as she giggled some. "The whole time we were at the dance, I couldn't help feeling that me and him were destined to be together." She wrote as she looked at the sky. "I wonder why this feeling came so suddenly. It felt like a story coming to life and it wasn't so make-believe. I can't wait until I see him in school next week. " she said as she stopped for a second, then continuing on. "All my friends seemed to like him and he is a really nice guy." She then yawned as she looked at the clock as it was almost 10 p.m. She then closed her diary as she fell asleep and pulled the covers over her as she slept. She had a smile over her face.  
  
(A/n: Sorry for the length of the chapter, I had trouble making up the idea for this chapter. I will try and get the chapters coming along from now on. Ja ne for now.) 


	8. A Sign of Bad Things To Come

A Sign of bad things to come  
  
The next morning, Ami got dressed after Serena called her since she had wonderful news. Ami walked over to her closet as she put on a blue miniskirt with a white t-shirt and a dark blue vest over it. She then headed out the front door of her house as she walked down the sidewalk to the Ice Cream shop. As she walked along, Ami noticed Darien leaning against a store wall with a depressed look on his face. "Are you alright, Darien?" Ami asked as she walked up to him. Darien sighed as he looked at her "Me and Serena got in a fight last night." He said sadly. Ami nodded as she watched him. "Do you want to come with me and talk about it?" she said softly as she stood infront of him. Darien nodded as he got off the wall, walking with Ami as he looked at the ground. "Well, it started when I tried to call her on her phone, but every time I call her, the line is always busy. I then found her out on the street as she got mad because she thought I never called her.." Ami nodded as she continued to listen to him and walk at the same time, but there was something that bothered her as she wondered what the good news that Serena called her to tell her.  
  
"Well, she called me and told me that she had wonderful news to tell me and the other scouts." Ami said as she wore the rose that William had given her the night of the dance. Darien then noticed the rose as he smiled some. "I take it some lucky guy gave you that rose, huh Ami?" he said as he looked at her. Ami looked at the rose and nodded, a bit of blush can be seen from her cheeks as she smiled "Y.yes, it was." Darien nodded as he smiled at her "What is the lucky guy's name, Ami, if you don't mind me asking?" he asked politely. She nodded as she looked at the rose still "His name is William Dickey. He is a kind, sweet and gentle boy." She said as she had a soft smile on her face. Darien smiled some more as he kept on walking with Ami "Well, he seems so special to you. By the way he treats you, he thinks you are one special girl, Ami. I'm glad you have someone to have and hold." He said. Ami nodded again as she then took her gaze off the rose and looked back up at him. "I'm sorry about what happened to you and Serena, Darien." She said as she walked along still. Her heart pounded as she thought of William. She herself couldn't believe she was acting like Serena in a way, but she didn't care. She loved him with all of her heart like he loved her the same way.  
  
Once the got to the ice cream shop, Darien held open the door as Ami walked in. Darien walked in after Ami since it was the polite thing to do. Darien and Ami walked over to where Mina and the others were as Serena was with a guy with white hair and was a bit taller than she was as he held her hand. William was there also as he turned and looked at Ami, getting up as he walked over to her, kissing her cheek "Hello Ami. I take it you slept well." He said softly as he moved the black bangs from his face. Darien smiled as he looked at William "I take it you're the lucky guy Ami was talking about. My name is Darien." He said as he extended his hand out to William. William took Darien's hand and shook it firmly, taking his own hand back as he nodded "Yes, I am. You must be one lucky guy to have a girl like Ami" William nodded as he looked at Ami "I do feel like the luckiest guy around." He said as he kissed Ami on the cheek. A light blush appeared on her cheeks as she held him closer with a soft smile on her face. Darien looked over at the man holding onto Serena's hand as he looked over at William "Who is that man that is holding Serena's hand?" he asked as he slowly looked back at the stranger among the group.  
  
William looked back at the man who held Serena's hand as he looked back at Darien. "From what Serena told everyone, that is her new boyfriend. His name is Nova, but I can't see why she chose a guy like him and dumped a guy like yourself." He said as held Ami. Ami gasped softly as she heard what William and Darien talking about as she looked up at him. "Is that really what happened?" she said as slowly moved a bit away from William. William nodded as he looked at Ami "That is what I heard from her when she brought that guy in here." Serena then looked over at Darien as she glared at him "Oh great, just what I need to ruin my day." she said as she looked at Nova. "Hunny.. let's get out of here." Darien blinked as he then walked over to Serena "Serena..we need to talk right now." he said as he stared at Serena. Serena moved her arm away from him as she looked at him angrily. "I don't think we need to talk any further.. we are through." she said as her and her new boyfriend walked out of the ice cream parlor. Darien sighed as he looked down, clenching his fists as he watched Serena and the guy, feeling so depressed as he stood there. William slowly walked over to Darien as he set a hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry that had happened to you. I know how you feel." He said as he took his hand off. Ami walked over to William as she held onto his arm. Darien then walked out with a depressed look still on his face. Rei had a angered look on her face as she had also watched Serena and Nova leave. "I can't believe that she did that to Darien.. Darien didn't deserve to get his heart thrown out by that little brat." Rei said as she pounded her hand on the table. Mina looked at Rei and the others as she sighed. "I don't think Serena had a right to do that. Darien is such a great guy." Mina said as she looked over at Lita. Ami looked over at William as she looked back at the rest of her friends. Lita tossed back some of her hair as she looked at everyone. "I don't see how Serena's and Darien's relationship could have caused them to break up." She said as she looked down.  
  
After Mina and the others had left the ice cream parlor, they headed off to the park since it was a lovely day to have a picnic. William had to leave early due to some errands he needed to run as Ami had stayed with Mina, Rei, and Lita. The four of them were there as they sat near the lake, thinking about what happened. "I don't see why Serena would dump Darien over a guy like Nova." Rei said. Just then, a scream was heard as the four girls ran over to the sound. An innocent girl was being attacked by a Negaverse youma. The youma had a long silk dress, purple hair and green skin and red violet eyes. She was drawing closer as she looked at the helpless girl. "Come here and give me your energy.." The youma said as she grabbed the girl. Ami and the other girls were nearby as they were hidden from view. "We have got to stop that Negaverse creep.." Rei said as they pulled out henshin wands and raised them up in the air. "Mercury Power Make Up!" Ami yelled as the sign of Mercury glowed from her wand. "Venus Power Make Up!" Mina yelled as the sign of Venus was glowing from her wand also. Rei held hers in the air as the sign of Mars appeared on her stick "Mars Power Make Up!" Lita did her transformation as well as they appeared where the innocent girl was. The youma looked at the sailor scouts as she hissed, "Who are you?" she said as she glared at each of them. Sailor Mercury glared at the female youma as she stood infront of Sailor Mars, Sailor Venus, and Sailor Jupiter.  
  
"We are the Sailor Scouts and we right wrongs and triumph over evil." Mercury said as she stood there. "And we are here to punish you!" Venus said as she stood next to Sailor Mercury. The youma then growled as she let loose a few energy blasts at the scouts "I'm Kyokoyn and you will not stop Lady Ayea's conquest of this pitiful world's civilization!" she yelled as the blasts headed toward the scouts. The scouts split up as they got into a defensive position as they looked at each other. Sailor Venus then held up her finger as a chain of yellow hearts made of a yellow aura surrounded her. "Venus Love Chain Encircle!" she yelled as the chain was wrapped around the youma. Kyokoyn smirked devilishly as she was able to break out of the chain. "Hah, you think that weak move would hold me?" The scouts were surprised that a youma was ever strong enough to break from that attack. Mars then put her hands together as a ball of fire appeared at the end of her fingertips, then concentrated as she her closed her eyes. Mars Fire Ignite!" the senshi of Fire yelled as the fireball headed toward Kyokoyn. The dark youma then held up a hand as a dark forcefield was formed around her, destroying the attack that Sailor Mars made. "Th.that was impossible.that attack should have hit her by now."  
  
Kyokoyn then held out her hand as it gathered energy "Here, let me show you a real attack!" she said as she closed her hand, then swinging it as she let looks a spread of energy blasts, blowing up as the scouts were knocked off their feet. Hurt and shaken up, the scouts tried to get back on their feet. Kyokoyn then spotted Sailor Mercury as she formed a whip made of vines and lashed it at the senshi of ice, wrapping around her ankle. "You are coming with me, missy!" she said as she pulled Sailor Mercury over to her. Ami tried to get out of it, but the blast had knocked most of her energy away. "G.get away from me!" she said as she tried to get out of the grip of the whip.  
  
Meanwhile, William was walking along the park as he was invited to meet up with Ami and the others for the picnic. Just as he had gotten there, he spotted the scouts and Kyokoyn in the area as he hid in the bushes. "Oh no, the scouts are in trouble. I have to help them." he said as he then pulled out his henshin wand, which looked different from the sailor scouts` but it had the sign of Mercury on it as he raised it into the air "Mercury Evolution Make Up!" he yelled as the sign of Mercury on his wand appeared.  
  
(A/N: Will William be able to save Ami in time or will Ami be carried off to her doom? Tune in next time and see what happens.*smiles* I always wanted to do that ^_^) 


	9. A Sign of Bad Things To Come Pt 2

Chapter 9: A Sign of Bad Things to Come Part 2  
  
(*yawns some and stretches* man.the days had been long since I wrote the last chapter, but I am here with new ideas for the next chapters to come due to the lack of idea for Chapter 9. But anyway, back to the story at hand ^_^)  
  
A suit of shimmering azure blue armor had formed as his regular clothes disappeared, a gold headband and face mask had formed over his forehead and mouth with a blue gem in the center of the headband. A long dark blue flowing cape had appeared draping over his shoulders as it wavered in the breeze behind him. His transformation wand he had been carrying had formed a blade of blade of ice as it transformed into a sword. His eyes opened up as he had stood there in his armor, his black hair lofted in the breeze as he then teleported to the scene.  
  
Sailor Mercury was then trying to break free from the grasp of the vines that Kyokyn had been pulling her in, the other scouts trying to get up but were too weak from the blasts that the youma had thrown. Sailor Mercury had no one to protect her from her captor as she was still kind of weak herself, looking at her. Suddenly, a flash of light appears where Sailor Mercury and the Negaverse youma as the vine was cut off and the Mercury Soldier is standing infront of Sailor Mercury with his sword in his hand. "Stop right there!" he said as Sailor Mercury slowly got up, watching him and the Negaverse youma. A hiss came from the youma's mouth as it reared back some, glaring angrily at him "What the?! You little punk, I'll teach you not to mess with the Negaverse and get away with it!" she said as she had tried the same attack on him, only to be deflected off with a swipe of his blade. Sailor Mercury had then headed over to the other scouts as Mercury Soldier and the youma fought, the battle getting fierce as the two squared off. Hits were exchanged and blows were given to the two as they fought, Sailor Mercury staying beside Sailor Moon as the Mercury Soldier had fought with the youma.  
  
"You'll never get away with this, you Negaverse scum!" he said as then the youma had pulled off a powerful blast at the last minute, knocking the Mercury Soldier to the ground and shattering the face mask as a vine had grabbed Sailor Mercury. The youma pulled Sailor Mercury over to her as she gripped her by the throat, smirking "Well, look at what I have.if you want her back, you are going to have to come and get her in the Negaverse." the youma said as Sailor Mercury and the youma had vanished, Sailor Mercury screaming out before she disappeared with the youma. The Mercury Soldier and gotten to his knees as he watched Sailor Mercury disappear before his eyes, looking down at the ground as he hit it with his fist. The other scouts had gained a bit of strength to get up and walk over to the Mercury Soldier as Sailor Jupiter had set a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"A.are you alright, sir?" Sailor Jupiter asked as she had then she had seen what had been a shock to the rest of the scouts that were there. "I-It's you." Sailor Venus said as she had walked over to where Sailor Jupiter was. The identity of the Mercury Soldier had turned out to be none other than William, looking at the scouts as he sighed some. Sailor Moon had a confused look on her face as she looked at the rest of the scouts. Sailor Mars had walked up to William as she tossed back her long black hair. "What is going on here, William?" Raye had asked first as Jiji had came out from the bushes, walking over to William's side.  
  
"I believe I can answer that, Sailor Mars." Jiji said as his tail swayed while he looked at the scouts. William stood there as Jiji had explained on how William was to rule Mercury with Ami as her king and how William was to have Ami as his queen. He also told that the Negaverse's plan they had formed in order to capture her from what him and William had learned. The scouts were shocked at the news as Lita had rubbed William's shoulder, giving him a reassuring look. "We'll get Ami back, William.we shouldn't give up or back down at all." she said as Mina then set a hand on his other shoulder "Us scouts will do out best to save a fellow sailor scout from danger.." Mina said as she smiled softly to him. William nodded as he had looked at both of them "Thank you..everyone." he said weakly with a soft smile. The wind had blown freely as the scouts and William had stood there in the park that day, which was slowly turning into night.  
  
(A/N: I know this was a short chapter, but it was all done during school, so getting ideas while being in school isn't a good thing at all.but anyways, when the ideas start rolling in, I will update with new chapters.Ja ne for now!! ^_~) 


	10. Showdown at Tokyo Tower

Showdown at Tokyo Tower Pt.1

(A/N: Sorry for the long hiatus on the story folks. Things have been really hectic since the last chapter, but now things are back to normal and we can get on with the story.)

The next day, William had been thinking of what he could do to save Ami from the Negaverse, already having the thought of not saving Ami in time and letting her get brought to the Negaverse. His dark brown eyes stared at the ground while walking to school, Lita being there for him since she felt bad for William at the moment. "William…what do you think the Negaverse is planning?" Lita asked while she walked beside him, her long brown pleated school uniform skirt flowed with her movements. She had a sad look on his face as Mina also was there to help William out. Rei had kept Serena from bothering William as Mina and Lita walked with him to school.

The day had seemed to be hard as his classes without Ami seemed so empty and meaningless. Running his fingers through his black hair, he started to walk home from school as a dart had sped across him and hit a nearby wall with a note. Walking over, William then tore the note off the dart as his eyes had narrowed from reading what the note contained:

"Prince of Mercury,

If you ever want to see your precious princess, come to Tokyo Tower with the Imperial Crystal. I also want you to come alone. If you try anything funny, you will never see her ever again and she cease to exist. Be there at 8pm tonight with the crystal in hand if you know what is good for you.."

William had thought for a moment on what he should do, seeing on how Amis life was in danger as he looked at the sky while thinking to himself. The wind had blown softly as he walked on, having the note in hand while thinking of what he should do. Getting to his house, Jiji had came up to him and then saw the note. Nodding softly, Jiji then looked up at William "You're right…we do have a problem. If we let the sailor scouts interfere, Sailor Mercury will be killed for sure…" William nodded in reply, setting a hand in his pocket while putting the note on the table "Jiji…it looks like we're going to have to do this on our own. We cannot risk letting the sailor scouts getting involved."

Jiji watched William silently while his tail swayed some, then getting up on the couch and looking up at him. "William, we will get her back and make sure she will be safe" Jiji had said to reassure him, resting his tail beside his paws. William had continued to think for a bit while he then got left to his thoughts. The events happening seemed so real while he stood there, feeling helpless to come up with a plan as he set a hand on the window sill.

Meanwhile, back at the Cherry Hill Temple, Lita, Mina, and Raye were sitting in the main room her and the others hung out in as they were talking to one another. Serena had been on a date with her new love, Nova. Lita looked over at Raye and sighed softly "I hope William will be alright. He's still depressed that Ami had been caught by the Negaverse. Raye had been wearing her priestess outfit while she started to chant out, her eyes closed as she concentrated on what she was doing. Mina had clenched her hands as she watched Raye, the bow in her hair stayed in place while the three were sitting by the fire. After a few moments, there was no avail as Raye let out a soft sigh. "Nothing…" she said disappointedly and looked at her two fellow friends.

In the Negaverse, Sailor Mercury was being tortured while the time for William to Tokyo Tower had drawn near. She was in extreme pain as cuts and bruises had clearly decorated her body. Her sailor fuku had also been torn in some places and tears were in her eyes. In her mind, Ami had wished for her friends and the mysterious knight to save her from the Negaverse. Her body shook as she was hung by her wrists, shivering from the pain she felt inside. Zoicite, Jedite, and Malachite had stood there and talked among themselves while Kyokoyn had smirked devilishly at Sailor Mercury from the pain she had given her. "Do you think that bothersome knight will show up with the Imperial Crystal?" Zoicite said to Jedite while her arms had been folded some. Jedite had a smirk and then looked over at the hurt Sailor Mercury "There is no doubt in my mind that that kid will try anything if he truly wants his precious sailor scout alive" Jedite said with an evil smile.

Later, it was 8pm as William had been heading out to Tokyo Tower, alone and holding a sparkling diamond as he pulled out his transformation wand. Transforming into his knight form with his mask shattered, he had waited a bit as three figures had appeared in front of him. In the middle, Sailor Mercury had been unconscious and was badly hurt. Zoicite had been accompanied by Kyokoyn while she then held out a gloved hand to the the Mercury Soldier.

"Hand over the Imperial Crystal!" she said while the Mercury Soldier had stared, then walking over to Zoicite. Ami just starting to come to as her eyes started to open, looking around to see where she was and then looked up to see the Mercury Soldier. Just as he was about to give the crystal to Zoicite, he then launched it into the air and stepped back. Zoicite saw this and tossed Sailor Mercury to the side. He took a hold of his sword and smashed the crystal. Zoicite, who was watching it shatter, had then gotten an evil look on her face, then glaring at the Mercury Soldier. "You will pay dearly for that! Kyokoyn, kill him and the sailor scout!" She commanded Kyokoyn as she then disappeared. The Mercury Soldier had smirked and looked at the youma that stood before him after he ran to Sailor Mercury's side. "Too bad that was a fake!" he said.

Sailor Mercury had layed there on the ground while she watched the Mercury Soldier. Seeing that he had no mask, she widened her eyes while she was on the ground. "_Is…is that really him? William is the mysterious knight from my dreams?"_ She had watched as the youma and the Mercury Soldier had been fighting. Just then, Kyokoyn had disappeared and reappeared behind Sailor Mercury. A grass vine like blade formed as it neared the sailor scouts neck

(A/N: Will the scouts come in time to save Ami from being killed off? Will William be able to have the strength to destroy the youma? Find out in the next chapter of The Unknown Soldier of Mercury)


	11. Showdown at Tokyo Tower Pt 2

(A/N: Sorry for being so late on the updating, so many things like Hurricane Rita and such. But enough about that, time for the conclusion of The Unknown Prince of Mercury)

Showdown at Tokyo Tower pt.2

The vine blade had inched closer to Ami's neck, getting closer and closer as it was a centimeter near her neck. Kyokoyn had an evil smirk on her face while she held the blade close to the sailor scout's neck. The Mercury Soldier had watched on with his sword in hand, gripping it tighter since the slightest move could be the Sailor Mercury's end. Sweat beaded down his forehead from the ferocious battle that Kyokoyn and himself had ensued while the three were on the tower.

"Moon Tiara Power!"

Just then, bright yellow energy projectile had hit Kyokoyn in the head which knocked her away from the hurt sailor scout. William had dived to Ami and caught her in his arms, rolling to the side some. He looked around to see where it came from and saw a quadruplet of silhouettes off to the side. He looked down at Ami and brushed some bangs away from her face, staring into her eyes. "Are you alright, Ami?" he asked softly as his gloved hand brushed against her cheek. Ami had opened her eyes to see William there with his hand on her cheek "Is…Is it really you, William?" she asked him as he gave her a nod in reply. Ami was shocked to see him, but was also overjoyed to have him rescue her.

The other sailor scouts had appeared and ran over to William's side. Lita and the others were there as William had helped Ami up on her feet. Serena had looked over at William and Ami as she stood there "Are you two alright?" she asked, her long blonde ponytails had swayed a bit with her movements. Raye looked over at the hurt Kyokoyn and looked back at William "No time for that now, we need to take care of that Negaverse scum over there!" she said to William, getting a nod in reply from him. William then looked over at Ami, giving her a soft smile "Me and Ami will take care of this…"

Ami smiled softly and nodded back in reply, having him get ready as William glared at Kyokoyn. "Your reign of terror is over, Negaverse scum. You will not live to see another day!" William yelled as his blade started to glow a bright blue, Ami getting herself ready as she started her attack

"Mercury Bubbles!"

"Mercury Aoi Slash!"

The whole area started to cover into a mist as bright blue arch had been sent towards Kyokoyn, piercing through her skin and cutting her in half horizontally. Her two sides fell to the ground and disappeared, ending her life on Earth. The mist cleared as Ami and William stood there, panting softly and looking at each other. Wrapping her gloved arms around William's neck, she gave him a soft and tender kiss on the lips. She broke the kiss for a moment and stared into his dark brown eyes. "Thank you very much for saving me, my love." she said with a soft smile. He wrapped his arms around Ami's waist and stared back into her lovely blue eyes. "You are very welcome, my love" he said softly and gave her a loving kiss on the lips.

Serena and the others watched on as the two lovers kissed. Lita and Mina smiled softly and folded their hands in their laps. "I'm so happy for those two" Lita said softly as Mina nodded some. Raye and Serena had fought since Serena had been going on about how Nova was better than William. A sweat drop came over both Lita and Mina's heads as they watched Serena and Raye fight. Everything was safe from the Negaverse and all was well.

(A/N: well, all's well that ends well I guess. Next time, the Epilogue to The Unknown Soldier of Mercury. Sorry the chapter was so short.)


End file.
